1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine weighing device for weighing and inspecting medicine when medicine such as powder medicines and liquid medicines is prescribed in hospitals, dispensing pharmacies and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a device for not only weighing medicine based on prescription slips but also inspecting whether or not a weighed value is appropriate as a recommended dose when powder medicine and the like are dispensed (see, e.g., JP 2004-208846 A; and JP 2002-282341 A).